


Something Scrumptious

by solfuric (kombu)



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 16:48:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10442517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kombu/pseuds/solfuric
Summary: Fan art inspired by Chia_P's lovely KuroShu fic for the Ensemble Stars Big Bang!





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chia_P](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chia_P/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Something Sacred](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10435296) by [Chia_P](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chia_P/pseuds/Chia_P). 



> thanks for the kuroshus chia_P!! ;v; i really loved the café scene and found myself reading it over and over again. kuro and shuu eating at a café together regularly is the best..i hope that comes across in the picture!

_"He places his usual order of a croissant and English Breakfast tea with one sugar,_

_but Kuro insists on paying, saying that it was his idea so it's his treat."_

                


End file.
